Police Box in the Flat
by RoseAmongTheThorns13
Summary: ' "Now I know you have had some really… strange… things brought into this house, but was dragging an old police telephone box up into our living room really necessary?" John questioned... ' -excerpt from chapter one. Hints of Johnlock and Ten x Rose. T just in case and for some swearing. Cover by TasogareMasuta @ /art/Wholock-316298667
1. Chapter 1: The Blue Box

"Uh… Sherlock?" John asked. He had just woken up after hearing the strangest noise. A noise he couldn't quite place because it sounded like no other. Unable to go back to sleep, once he was up he never could seem to fall asleep again, John started to walk into the living room still a bit groggy from an interrupted sleep when something caught his eye.

"Yes?" Sherlock called from his room. Sherlock was still in bed, not sleeping, but thinking. He also heard the noise, but did not yet have a motivation for getting up to see the source. Deducing was always more fun.

"Now I know you have had some really… strange… things brought into this house, but was dragging an old police telephone box up into our living room really necessary?" John questioned, and walked into the kitchen, keeping his distance from the strange blue box in their sitting room. He needed some tea for all this madness.

Sherlock bolted up in bed. Police Box? What the hell was John talking about? Sherlock didn't bring home any police box, how could he? It would never fit through the doorframe. On top of that, how would John not have noticed if he did, or Mrs. Hudson? Sherlock swung his legs over the side of the bed, and glided towards his bedroom door, swinging it open. Oh god.

"JOHN, get away from the box!" hollered Sherlock, running towards John.

"What, why?" John asked. Sherlock slid across the floor, and into the kitchen. Grabbing John, and making him drop the tea he was making in the process, he pulled them behind the cover of the wall. Sherlock poked his head slowly around the corner of the wall.

"I didn't put it there." He said, looking at John sideways. John's mouth formed an O with realization. The old blue police box was not put there by either of them, and could be dangerous. It wouldn't be the first time that explosives had been planted in 221B, or armed assassins had hidden in their home.

John, crouched down, slowly made his way towards the kitchen counter. Opening one of the drawers, he pulled out the pistol Sherlock had used to shoot at their wall- again -a few weeks earlier. John had taken it, not wanting any more damage done to their flat. John clicked off the safety, and pointed it to the floor as he slowly made his way back to Sherlock, who was looking at the odd telephone box in their sitting room, studying it.

"Any brilliant deductions on it?" he asked, peeking at the blue police box

"Actually… some. Those boxes existed back in the 1950s, so I can assume that it is at least fifty or so years old. Judging from the paint however, it seems to be in very good care. That could mean it is just a replica, but I doubt it because there is some of the blue paint chipping on the bottom of the side facing us. It also doesn't look exactly like others of its kind which is a bit odd, but that could just be because someone else changed it so it would specifically look like this. Also, someone obviously found a way to get it in here, though I have not yet figured out _how_. And_ that,_ John, is all I've got at the moment." He said, deducing all he could about the strange blue box.

"Well… at least we know something. Do you think that there's someone inside, or it's rigged with exp-"

All of a sudden, the door to the blue police telephone box could be heard opening. The door was not directly facing them, so they couldn't see into it, but it was now obvious that there was someone in there. John stood up, raising his gun ready to shoot at whatever comes out of it.

"Doctor, I thought you said we were going to the Zorigo… we're in some bloke's living room!" a female voice said. Sherlock could nearly hear her rolling her eyes at this 'Doctor's' idiocy.

A strange man with untidy brown hair and a brown pinstripe suit poked his head out the side of the box and looked around. "Weeelll…. I told you there was something funny going on with the TARDIS. She didn't feel like she took off right and she launched us off our feet when we landed here. Not that she doesn't sometimes do that, but when she does, it's usually because something isn't right."

As he surveyed the sitting room in which his female friend had informed him they were currently in, he managed to see John pointing the gun at him with a confused look on his face, and Sherlock with an also confused look. The man seemed to jump at the sight, stumbling back where they couldn't see him in the police box. He then went back to where he was. He was not expecting to see people.

"Doctor?" said the British, female voice again. Moments later, a blonde girl was popped her head out him. She looked younger than him, easily by ten years, and when she noticed the weapon pointed at them, her hand gripped the Doctor's shoulder. She was obviously afraid, but not as much as most people would look when a gun was pointed at them.

"Oh… hello." The man said cheerily, though he eyes the gun in the blonde man's hand.

"Sherlock, am I insane, or is there actually a normal looking bloke with some girl now in our sitting room that came out of that police box? Instead of an assassin of some sorts?" John said, and looked to the man in question. The man and the girl look at each other.

"No… because that would make me insane, John. There is... Who _are_ you exactly?" the curly haired consulting detective asked, standing a bit straighter with John at his side. John still had the gun pointed at the two, but his finger was far from the trigger.

"Oh, how rude of us. I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion, Rose." The Doctor said, and slowly walked out of the telephone box, Rose behind him. A click was heard- the sound of the doors shutting. "We don't mean any harm, cross my hearts. So if you don't mind- John was it? -putting that gun away? I don't like guns…."

"Sherlock?" John asked. He didn't know if he should do as the stranger asked or not.

"Put the safety on and put it down on the counter. They don't seem like a threat. Yet." He said, and walked into the sitting room as John followed his instructions. Sherlock walked over to his chair, and sat down, getting into his thinking position- his hands clasped together right under his nose, sitting with his legs criss-crossed. John walked over, gun away, and sat in his chair as well, getting comfy. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

"Take a seat and we'll talk."


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Formalities

The Doctor motioned for Rose to take a seat. They couldn't sit on the couch because then they wouldn't be able to see John and Sherlock, so they Rose pulled up the two chairs from the table near the windows for the two of them. The Doctor however didn't sit down next to her. He walked around, observing the flat; touching everything he could get his hands on. Sherlock just watched the man in the pinstripe suit, playing with _his things_. Nobody but John and Mrs. Hudson were allowed to touch his things.

"Sherlock…." John warned, knowing Sherlock was getting annoyed.

"Doctor, why don't you… look and not touch. Just this once. Please?" Rose asked, and got up. She pulled the Doctor away from the fireplace where he was looking at some books and other miscellaneous items. As she walked him towards the wooden chairs, John shot her a look of thanks. She winked, a _you're welcome_ in her own silent way.

"Now, I'm sure you have quite a lot of questions for us, so fire away Mr. Sherlock." The Doctor said.

"Sherlock Holmes, Doctor, and Sherlock is fine. " Sherlock said smirking.

"Why do you call yourse-" John began

"Don't ask, even I don't know. Just go with it Mr…." Rose said, voice trailing off.

"John Watson, Miss Rose." John said, a small smile on his face.

"Rose Tyler, and just Rose, John." She said, smiling back sweetly.

"Just wondering here, but why the hell are we being so formal?" The Doctor asked. He looked very… confused, and he had a look of _'this is stupid'_ on his face.

"Well, given the fact that we all don-"

"Oh Sherlock, don't start..."

"But John, he _asked_."

"Sherlock, it was a rhetorical question! You know, a question made pointing out the obviously stupid?"

"Yes, I know what rhetorical means, thank you John."

"Then you don't need to deduct everything that is said to you."

"But John…."

As the two flat mates bickered over Sherlock's need to analyze everything, Rose pulled the Doctor into a side conversation as well.

"Doctor…?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Why are they arguing over something so small?"

"I don't know… maybe this is usual for them? I suppose flat mates get on each other's nerves often enough…"

"Maybe… probably just 'couples bickering' as my mum would call it."

Sherlock, who was in the middle of telling John how absolutely necessary it was to answer a question when asked froze mid sentence. John's jaw dropped, and they both turned to Rose, who was sitting next to the Doctor on their couch. Sherlock's eyes were wide; his mouth was open, like John's. The two residents looked at each other, startled, before turning back to look at Rose and the Doctor.

"_Couple_?" The two said in disbelief at the same time, then paused. They looked at eachother shocked then looked away. They were both blushing as they tried to speak. Rose was covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, and the Doctor looked to be trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. Sherlock was quite unamused and John rolled his eyes, yet they were still blushing.

"I'm terribly sorry. I know I really shouldn't assume, but it just…" Rose said, giggling, "You two make it so easy to."

"And What exactly do you mean by that, Rose?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow at the young woman.

"I dunno, just that you two seem _really _close, so it's just easy to look at the two of you and think of you as together." She answered honestly, no longer outright laughing. The Doctor looked at the two men, and nodded as if to say 'I could see it'.

"Well we're not." John piped up, looking at the two strangers. The Doctor noticed that while he couldn't see him, Sherlock looked at John almost... longingly?

_Knew it._

Smirking, the Doctor cleared his throat to change the subject.

"Okay then...Rose, no more assuming. Assuming is bad. Weeelll, not always- just sometimes." the Doctor said quickly, scrunching up his nose. "Anyway, back to topic. No more being so downright formal. Please? Honestly, can't we just have a little fun? Loosen up a bit?"

The Doctor looked around at everyone excitedly. He was acting like if you gave a hyperactive child three pots of coffee and lots of candy. Sherlock looked sideways at John with a look that obviously meant no way in hell. John just made a face back at him that said 'why not?' Rose just bit her tongue and smiled as she leaned back in the chair, causing the back to hit the back side of the TARDIS. She knew that with the Doctor, there would be no such thing as boring or uptight.

"Three out of four, I win." The Doctor said, smiling at Sherlock.

Sherlock huffed, and thought 'Kill me now, John.' He then got up from his chair, and walked into the kitchen. John leaned out of his chair to try to see what the detective was up to. He heard an aggravated huff from Sherlock, who then walked to the mantle and opened up a box. Then he opened up a book from the table next to where John sat, before he looked at John annoyed. Rose and the Doctor just looked at each other confused at his behavior.

"Where did you put them now, John? You moved them. Again." Sherlock said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Excuse me?" questioned John, turning his body in his chair towards Sherlock.

"This is a two patch problem at least, tell me where they are!" he exclaimed, fidgeting around.

"What problem? There is no problem." John said.

"Well, dealing with Mr. and Mrs. Sunshine" He pointed to Rose and the Doctor, who blushed, not looking at each other "over there will be the death of me if you don't give me the patches!" He was waving his arms around in the air, when John sighed.

"Bedroom, top drawer of the dresser, right hand side. And only one Sherlock. Only. One." John said, acting like he was talking to a child. Sherlock said a quick thank you, before running across the flat towards John's room upstairs. John rubbed his temples. That man... he could be such a handful. But then again... he was worth it.

"What just...?" Rose asked, thoroughly confused.

"Sherlock has a tendency to use nicotine patches to help think and deal with problems. Or how bored he is… which is better than spray painting and shooting the wall… again." John said, looking at the yellow smiley face with holes in it on the wall. The Doctor and Rose looked at it. The Doctor's mouth opened up a bit, and Rose just raised her eyebrows. Sherlock Holmes seemed more and more like an interesting man to be around the more they found out about him.

"Anything else we should know?" The Doctor asked

"Yes." Sherlock called, hurriedly walking down the stairs. The sleeves of his purple shit were rolled up, a single patch on his right arm. "I'm the world's one and only consulting detective, there is currently seven different body parts in John and I's fridge, I have a psychopath trying to kill me, many people think I am a psychopath myself but if they did their research I am obviously a sociopath, my brother is basically the British government, I am in no way a people person, and I live here at 221B Baker Street with John Watson, my only true friend."

Roses jaw dropped lower with each item added to the list. Sociopath? And peoples body parts in their fridge? What the bloody hell was with this man? The Doctor himself was in some shock, but quickly brushed it off. He's heard worse. Seen worse. Experienced worse. Done worse. John listened with a pretty straight face, nodding along with each thing mentioned as if it was usual. To him it was of course, but not for usual people. Until that last thing Sherlock mentioned, he just nodded along nonchalantly. He couldn't help but break out into a wide smile, and look at his best friend happily.

"… Well then. That's interesting." The Doctor said levelly. He looked at Sherlock like his list of things didn't concern him about the detective at all. As if he still thought Sherlock was normal. It was rare anyone thought he was normal. Sherlock quirked an eyebrow up in amusement.

"_Interesting. He finds me Interesting. Ooh, I like this man."_ Sherlock thought. _"Now time to find out more about him and Rose…."_


	3. Chapter 3: Just an Alien with a Blue Box

"Now Doctor, I have quite a lengthy string of questions for you that I hope you can answer." Sherlock began. The Detective sat back down in his seat, in his thinking position. He interlaced his fingers ever so slightly, and placed the tips of them underneath his chin. John sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, rubbing his temple with his thumb. When Sherlock had questions, things never ended well. Oh he could see it now…. He was probably going to piss this Doctor bloke off along with Rose and then get in a huff over it.

"I'm going to make some tea." Said John, quickly getting up. He needed some tea before Sherlock got started aggravating people. That man… such a handful sometimes.

"Would you like some help with that John?" Rose asked, and he paused. He turned to look at her. She looked at him, eyes looking innocent and wanting to help.

"If you'd like. Come on, kitchen's this way." He replied. She got up from her seat and followed him into the kitchen. Tea sounded good to her right now. Goodness knows she'd need one after the Doctor got going. He could talk for ages, and she knew he was going to drive Sherlock absolutely mad.

Sherlock and the Doctor's eyes followed John and Rose as the two went out of sight into the kitchen talking quietly. Sherlock then turned his attention to the Doctor. The man ran a hand through his interestingly messy drown hair. He flashed the detective a smile, one that wasn't returned by Sherlock. This man was something sure enough.

"Who are you exactly Doctor?" Sherlock inquired. He then breathed in deeply; the Nicotine patch was beginning to take effect.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you Sherlock." The Doctor replied shaking his head and grinning.

"I think you underestimate my capabilities of understanding." Sherlock said furrowing his eyebrows. The Doctor laughed and John poked his head through the doorway of the kitchen, surprised the consulting detective hasn't ticked off the Doctor yet.

"It's just if I told you… you'd think I'm completely insane." The Doctor said.

"Doubtful Doctor."

The Doctor sighed, then took a deep breath.

"I am a nine hundred year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey located in the Binary Star system of Gridlock within the constellation of Kasterborous at the galactic coordinates ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero centre. I am the last of my kind seeing as my planet was lost in the Last Great Time War. I travel along in my TARDIS" He leaned back and knocked on the blue police box "which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She, the TARDIS is living after all, is much larger on the inside-very, very large –and it usually surprises people because on the outside she looks like just a police box. That of course is due to the fact that her chameleon circuit broke, but I have to admit that I quite like her looking like this. She's so pretty…" he ran a hand along where two sides of the TARDIS met, whispering "You are absolutely gorgeous, yes you are…" He then turned back to face Sherlock.

"I go around throughout Space and Time usually with a companion- Rose as of now –saving not only this world but most of the universe when threatened in various time periods. Rose and I were going to go to the planet Zorido which is in the Scorpion Nebula- half a universe away from Earth mind you- when the /TARDIS started acting up. She rarely does- well… only sometimes. Actually a good amount of the time. Usually when I need to go somewhere and help someone or reset the balance or something as such – and she landed us here in your flat." The Doctor finished.

John and Rose walked out of the kitchen just in time to hear the Doctor's last sentence, and see the look on Sherlock's face. It was priceless. John wished he had a camera to take a picture of the face Sherlock was making. His face was a complete mixture of pure bewilderment and awe. His mouth was hanging open and his eyebrows raised. He seemed frozen like that- staring wide eyed at the Doctor.

"I'm guessing you told him that you're an alien who travels through time and space in a blue box, yeah?" Rose asked, and handed the Doctor his teacup with the saucer and spoon. John was taking a sip of his own tea when that sentence registered in his brain. He choked on his tea and started coughing. Rose went over to him and patted him on the back, then started rubbing in circles

"You okay mate?" she asked worried.

"No, I am not okay!" John exclaimed, his coughing stopping. "It's no freaking wonder you look that stunned Sherlock! Sherlock?"

Sherlock gingerly gets up off his seat and takes off the nicotine patch. He tosses it in a bin as walks over to the TARDIS. He runs a hand along her exterior as he walks around to the front. The paint is smooth, and relatively new so it feels nice underneath his fingertips. When he gets to the front, he stops- and breathes in deeply, closing his eyes. He then opens them slowly, breathing out. He saw the white panel on it- obviously it had something behind it, but for some reason Sherlock wasn't curious about it -, and the words 'Police Public Call Box' above it. He then reaches out, a fastidious hand landing lightly on the handle to the right. He gently pushes on it, wanting it to open gently.

For a painful moment, it won't let him in- and some of the wonder in his eyes fades. The TARDIS knows that he is not the Doctor, nor is he someone she has ever let in before. He doesn't have a key- otherwise he would have used it- so she doesn't want to let him in. But then, she feels the hope and wonder that he had when he first put a delicate hand on her diminishing into sadness. He was nice and was careful when he put his hands on her. He didn't seem like a threat. He so far treated her with care- as the Doctor did.

Right as he was about to let go of the handle- the TARDIS opened.


End file.
